Kenshiro
Kenshiro (ケンイチロウ Ken'ichirō in the original Japanese version) is a character mentioned in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Kenshiro is Sakura Ogami's love interest and rival, the only person Sakura couldn't beat. He was terminally ill and was given six months to live. When he was in the hospital, he passed onto Sakura the title of the "strongest person in the world", which she planned to hold on to until he got well again. It is revealed in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls that Kenshiro is apparently still alive and is a Target to the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. Appearance Kenshiro has a muscular body and tanned skin, similar to Sakura. He has short, black hair and wears a white gi, a red bandana on his left arm and a black belt, indicating that Kenshiro is a martial arts master. In the Hit list's picture of Danganronpa Another Episode, Kenshiro's look has changed due to his illness. His skin is much paler and his hair also changed to long and white. It's hard to tell due to his body structure and clothes, but he has also lost a huge amount of weight due to his illness and he is currently skin and bones. However, he still has a peaceful smile. He also wears a bandage around his neck. Personality Kenshiro appears to be a kind and responsible man. He takes training rather seriously and appears to have an immense will, as he has survived his illness for far longer than expected. According to Sakura, he rejected the "scientific" approach to fighting developed with the rise of modern "combat sports", preferring to sharpen his skills through experience and intuition. Skills and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat While he was healthy, Kenshiro was a very strong martial artist. Sakura described him as an absolute fighting genius, to the point where the element of luck normally inherent in combat was completely nonexistent. He is currently the only person Sakura has been unable to defeat. Even in his weakened state, the Warriors of Hope were advised to hunt him in groups and tire him out before trying to kill him, implying that he still has at least some of his strength. History Prior to the Tragedy Kenshiro was previously the strongest person in the world, only to be diagnosed with a terminal illness that gave him six months to live. He and Sakura eventually crossed paths and Sakura challenged him for the title. Kenshiro defeated Sakura, and they began dating soon after. When Kenshiro's sickness began to assert itself, he was admitted to the hospital, where he gave Sakura the title of the strongest person in the world. Sakura vowed to hold onto the title until Kenshiro got better. During The Tragedy Kenshiro was captured by the Ultimate Despair and was apparently enclosed in an apartment. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Kenshiro is apparently still alive and is a Target to the Warriors of Hope. He apparently still suffers from a heart condition and is easily exhausted. His current location is around Towa Department Store’s Basement Parking Lot. After Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa showed Hiroko Hagakure his Hit List entry, she promised to send men to rescue Kenshiro. Relationships Romances Sakura Ogami Kenshiro is a boyfriend and also the rival of Sakura. He is the closest person to Sakura and thus captured by Junko Enoshima as her captive. Trivia * It is unclear why his name, despite seeming Japanese, is written using the katakana script, which is usually reserved for foreign names and loanwords. * Kenshiro is the only Captive in Danganronpa Another Episode who cannot have been used as Monokuma's first motive during the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, as when asked what was on her video, Sakura states that it was her family being defeated. * His name and character seem to be based on Kenshiro, the main protagonist of the 1980's manga series[[Wikipedia:Fist of the North Star| Fist of the North Star]]. ** Considering how the Fist of the North Star series is very well known in Japan yet is quite obscure in the West, it is very possible that the original Japanese version chose "Kenichirō", a name slightly different than that of the aforementioned series' protagonist, in order to make the reference more subtle. Conversely, the English localization chose to turn the name into "Kenshiro" for the reference to stand out more. ** The official art shown above, where Kenshiro is surrounded by many phantom hands, is a direct reference to the other Kenshiro's signature ability - a form of supernatural martial art (called 北斗神拳 Hokuto Shinken or "Divine Fist of the Big Dipper") which upon being activated creates phantom copies of the user's palms tracing their movements. This is further referenced in Absolute Despair Girls, where Kenshiro's Hit List card mentions rumors that he knows a secret "assassin's art" - in Fist of the North Star, Hokuto Shinken was developed as an ultimate style for performing assassinations. ** Kenshiro's reputation as the strongest person in the world is also a likely reference to his Fist of the North Star namesake, who has defeated everyone who has ever challenged him at least once (albeit only after being defeated in a few cases). ** Kenshiro's illness may also be inspired by Toki, another Fist of the North Star character. The change in his hairstyle (long and white) in Danganronpa Another Episode strengthens his resemblance to Toki, whose long brown hair turned white after he was afflicted with radiation sickness. Much like Toki, Kenshiro is implied to remain a formidable opponent despite his illness, mainly hampered by his greatly reduced stamina. * In the English version of Danganronpa IF, Kenshiro is referred to by his original Japanese name of "Kenichiro." Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Male Category:Alive